


Father Figures

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Family feelings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Charlie Thomas has a big decision to make.





	Father Figures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloodredcherries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodredcherries/gifts).



He’d been walking the old neighborhood for a long time on autopilot, unable to settle down. 

It was ridiculous, Charlie knew, to be so upset about what any other guy would have dreamed of – getting called in to save the state hopes of Stoneybrook High’s baseball team. 

It didn’t change the fact that he was.

When he finally stopped and looked around, he saw his feet had brought him to Bradford Court. Charlie stood in front of his old house for a moment, wondering how the new family liked it and thinking about all the memories it held. Things had certainly changed, mostly for the better. Watson was a good guy, smart enough to give Charlie (and the others) space, not trying to smother them or buy their affections. As father figures went, the Thomas kids could have done a lot worse.

Their own father had been…a lot worse, Charlie thought with a smile. As rough as it had been to have him just walk out, to be ten years old and the man of the house, his absence had been a big improvement.

“Charlie?”

 _Speaking of father figures_ , he thought, and turned to greet Richard Spier. Their old next door neighbor had been another man who had stepped up to fill Patrick Thomas’ shoes, who had helped all of them despite his own issues – a widower whose only daughter was his sister’s best friend.

“Mr. Spier.” They shook hands in greeting.

“What brings you here?” Richard asked after a moment. 

“Just thinking and walking.” Charlie shrugged. “I had something on my mind.”

“Want to talk it over?”

Charlie considered. Richard Spier was a good listener, and one who had helped Charlie out enough times before when he’d needed a man’s advice. Nothing against his mom, but sometimes a guy needed a man’s point of view. That, and Richard knew what it had been like for them, knew how tight money had been, no matter how hard his mom had worked. From a few things the older man had let drop, Charlie had the idea that he understood growing up with money being tight.

“The varsity baseball coach wants me to sub in for the season, to replace Josh Taylor.”

Richard whistled. He wasn’t a sports guy, but it was impossible to live in Stoneybrook these days and not see the news articles about the Stoneybrook senior and baseball star who’d been the victim of a hit-and-run. “Sounds pretty good. I admit I’ve always been surprised you weren’t playing baseball already.”

“Baseball is for fun. Football has better scholarships.” There was more but Charlie wasn’t willing to lay it all out.

Richard nodded. “But now they need you.”

“Now they need me,” Charlie said with a shrug. 

“I think in your shoes, I’d go for it. It’s better to try and fail than not try and always regret it.”

Charlie nodded. “I just don’t want to try it and regret it.”

“Only one way to find out, though.”

They talked a little longer, but Charlie knew he was only postponing the decision he still hadn’t made. Finally, he said goodbye, declining the offer of a ride.

Talking to Richard Spier had helped though, even if Charlie hadn’t shared everything. He understood in a way Watson might not have.

After all, why did Watson Brewer’s stepson need to worry about scholarships?

*** 

When Charlie finally turned onto their street, he saw the coach’s car pulling away, and said a word that would have earned him a mouthful of soap.

His mother was waiting on the porch. “I was worried about you.”

“I’m sorry. Time got away from me.”

Elizabeth sat on the porch step, patted the space next to her. “How about you sit down and tell me what’s going on? Like why the varsity baseball coach is making house calls?”

Charlie sat. “That’s why time got away from me.”

Elizabeth studied him for a long moment. “I’ve never asked why you didn’t want to play baseball in school. Now I think I have to, because I don’t understand why we aren’t celebrating right now.”

“What if I’m good?” Charlie whispered after a long moment. 

“You are,” Elizabeth said, puzzled. Her oldest son had been given a mitt as soon as he could walk, and he had been a natural. He’d been his father’s pride and joy.

“No, like state-champs-good. In-the-paper good. So good Dad actually notices and decides to visit?”

“Oh,” she said after a long moment, understanding. He'd been his father's pride and joy, but it hadn't been enough. “If that happens, we deal with it.”

“I don’t want it to even be a possibility. If he comes back, even to visit, it could be bad. Watson’s twice the dad he ever was, and we aren’t even his.” 

It was Sam and Kristy and David Michael he was worried about – Charlie knew his father was trouble, but he didn’t need his younger siblings to learn the lesson as well.

“You’re his now,” Elizabeth said firmly. “If he comes, we will deal with it, all of us together. If you want to do this.”

Charlie nodded. “I do.”

Elizabeth put an arm around his shoulders. “Then go play your best ball, and let me worry about your father.”

Charlie leaned his head on her shoulder, as if he might be ten again. 

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
